


Too Cute

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, fiiiinally finishing the last few requests in my inbox sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Roman doesn't know how someone so cute can be allowed.





	Too Cute

Roman didn’t understand how something so  _cute_  could be allowed. Surely there were laws against this? He was tempted to sue Patton right then and there; he was far too adorable to be allowed.

He sat on the floor in the center of a warzone of books and papers and notes, tapping a pencil against his cheek thoughtfully as he read through one of the study guides Logan had given him. His tongue poked out in concentration, his eyebrows furrowed as he focused, the dim light from his phone shining off his glasses and illuminating his birds-nest hairstyle with a warm glow.

From his vantage point on the top bunk, Roman watched him study, his heart hammering in his chest. Patton hummed to himself as he shuffled papers around and his heart skipped several beats, leaving him breathless. Hugging his pillow to his chest, he curled up on his side, face set aflame.

This wasn’t fair. There was no way this was legal! Even in an old pair of flannel pajamas, his hair a mussed, tangled disaster, Patton was more beautiful than every other wonderful thing on this Earth combined. How could he maintain such an aura of pure cuteness during _exam week?_  He had to get Virgil on the case; this was a conspiracy for sure.

Patton yawned deeply, stretching his arms up above his head, and the sight was far too much to bear. Roman squealed without meaning too, rolling onto his other side and squeezing his eyes shut, overwhelmed with fondness.

And when he turned back around, he was met with a face far closer than it had been before, peering at him through the darkness —

He yelped, starting backwards, and Patton giggled, an angelic noise. “Wh-what are you laughing at?” Roman asked, playfully indignant. Thank god for the darkness; his face was probably as red as his crimson bedsheets.

Patton stood on tiptoes to lean over the side of the bed, and Roman moved to meet him as if pulled. “You’re too cute,” Patton whispered, just before pressing their lips together.


End file.
